Somebody To Die For
by FlickaDaMustang
Summary: Rated T for some violence. Roy Harper Always swore he would protect Thea even if it cost him his life. As it turns out it just might, who would think taking a few steps could be so life changing. Will Roy be able to save Thea?, and will his noble sacrifice cost him his life?
1. Moment of Impact

My name is Roy Harper and this, this, may be the last day I ever walk towards her, see her beautiful smile, smell her long flowing hair, or hold her hand as I walk beside her, sadly it's just as friends..we, aren't together anymore.  
>Yet here I am, laying here in a coma and I can hear them, all of them surrounding me encouraging me crying. I can hear her pleading with me to keep fighting, to open my eyes and Oliver, he won't leave my side. He considers me his responsibility and in a sense I am, because I live a separate life, and like him it is shared with a trusted few, and shrouded in secret.<br>He's the closest thing I've had to a father, he's my protector, mentor, friend, and he's the older brother to the only woman I've ever loved.

I'm sure you are wondering just how exactly this happened to me. How I wound up in a hospital on life support fighting for my life?

I'll tell you..

Roy Harper slowly headed up the street towards the location where he and Thea had decided to meet, the cyber café. One of their favorite spots to sit and chit chat, mainly because unlike Big Belly Burger. It had a pleasant aroma, one that was inviting and made you want to linger about, just enjoy the day, as if you had the time in the world.  
>The young brunette smirked slightly, as he gave a small wave to Thea Queen. Her long curly hair flowing behind her as she strided forward, returning the greeting with a small upturn of her lips. The walking sign showed it was safe to cross, with it's green light and the signal of a walking human. Oh how wrong that sign was.<p>

It all happened so fast Roy barely had time to react. The screech of tires, and blaring of police sirens as the car sped forward. Its' driver panicked and only focused on trying to escape his pursuers no matter what lay in his path. Thea was directly in front of him and she stared in horror her body frozen like a helpless deer caught off guard. Her eyes widening in fear as the car closed the distance between them engine roaring.

Roy didn't hesitate for an instant, all he knew was he had to reach her before the car did. Time seemed to go by in slow motion, and he charged forward eyes narrowed with determination. His stride lengthening with each step until he was in a full blown run adrenaline coursing through his veins giving him a crucial burst of speed. This was life or death and if someone had to die it sure as hell wasn't going to be Thea. He had promised Oliver he would always protect her and that included at the cost of his own life.

His feet devoured the distance and Roy knew there was not enough time to save both, too much weight and strength was required, and his fight or flight response was already wearing out. His feet left the smooth concrete and found more traction on the rough road giving him better grip as he pushed forward. His arms shoving Thea back onto the other side of the concrete before the impact sent his body onto the hood and rolling over the body of the car, before he dropped limply to the ground his body twitching in pain. Eyes closed and blood dripped from his mouth and nose. The car sped off and the police were in hot pursuit once they had gone Thea rushed to his side.

"Roy! oh my Gosh!, Roy answer me! get up! please! get up!" She clung to him sobbing and felt the small device in his jeans' pocket vibrating. Snatching it she saw the name "The Arrow" and hastily answered it. "Hello! my name is Thea Queen and I don't know who you are but I do know that you watch over this city and I know you've been training Roy! He needs you right now!"  
>A husky voice answered her "Thea, breathe, I need you to calm down tell me what happened." Thea sobbed into the phone "I can't calm down he's dying!" Oliver swallowed a small lump in his throat it pained him to hear his little sister in such an emotional state but he had to talk her through this. "And I can't help Roy if I don't know how to treat him now take a breath and tell me exactly what happened!"<p>

The brunette forced the panic to settle in her gut and she took a shaky breath. "W-we were just meeting for a cup of coffee and I was crossing the road. This guy was driving a car. H-he came out of no where and he was being chased by the cops. He was going to hit me, and I was so scared I couldn't move-" She began to sob "-and then Roy he pushed me out of the way, and he got hit instead of me."  
>Oliver sighed and spoke to her "Thea listen to me, I can't promise you Roy will live, but I can promise you something."<br>The brunette sniffled and stroked Roys' hair "What?" "That young man loves you Thea, and if he does die, he'll die happy, knowing his last moments were defending you, and that you are alive, I'll get him to the nearest hospital."

Oliver hung up and hit the table. "Diggle! get a ski mask on and get the van ready we're going to the cyber cafe!"  
>The large dark skinned man glanced at Oliver Queen he was lethally serious. "What happened Oliver, you look a little more intense than usual. Oliver swallowed. "Roy...he, he got hit by a car protecting Thea and from the sound of it he is in, very rough shape.."<p>

Diggle nodded understanding his urgency now. "Then lets get a move on."  
>TBC.-<p> 


	2. Struggling to Breathe

Roy was barely aware of the chaos going on around him his hearing distorted and eyes closed blind and partly deaf to the murmuring crowd of onlookers.  
>"Poor kid, do you think he'll make it?"<br>"Did you see that?! he pushed her out of the way!"  
>"Is he dead?!"<br>Thea glared at them "Everybody just back up and give him some room!" She growled. "You don't even know him!..not like I do.." She pulled the limp body into her lap held his cheek in her mitten covered hand.

A screech of tires caused Thea to flinch the sound still fresh in her mind. A black plateless van pulled up and Arrow quickly hopped out, approaching the large crowd eyes searching for Roy and Thea. The people dispersed giving him room and he moved his pace up to a brisk jog as his eyes fell upon the two he had been searching for. Oliver knelt down for a moment and observed Roy he was not a doctor but he could see the saw movements of breathing which meant his brain was receiving oxygen. Still he could see blood from Roys' mouth and Nose which were indicators of internal bleeding. "Give him to me Thea, he needs medical attention now."

She nodded and slowly removed herself from underneath Roy struggling to keep her composure. "Please..save him.", was all she could manage before the tears began to surface and threatened to spill over. She cupped her hand to her mouth muffling her sobs just in case Roy could hear her.

Oliver nodded and spoke. "I'll do my best, I promise." He knelt down and slowly lifted the young mans' limp body. One arm under his shoulder blades, the other behind his knees. "Hang in there kid." He began to walk towards the van an oxygen tank and mask prepared to help keep him stable until they got to the hospital.

It was in that moment that a thought occurred to Thea, her friend Roy, this may be the last time she saw him alive. She sprinted after The Arrow. "Wait!" The hooded man paused for a brief moment allowing her to kiss his forehead and he heard her whisper faintly in they brunettes' ear "I love you Roy, no matter what happens." Oliver cleared his throat "I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer."

He resumed his stride and entered the van holding the young man in his arms, and strapping the mask behind his ears so that it fit snuggly to his nose and mouth before he pulled him close. Oliver could not imagine if it had been Thea, who had been hit. The last member of his true family. There would have been no more Oliver Queen, the last of his humanity would have vanished, his identity swallowed up, hidden, by the mask and hood he adorned every night.

He brought the youth close, his forehead pressed into the side of the young mans' neck. An embrace, this grateful show of affection was the most he had ever shown to the kid, he regretted it now always being so stern towards him. He sighed and just focused his ear on the sound of Roys' pulse. "Thank you." He murmured holding his partner in his strong and protective arms.

Diggle focused as he pulled away breaking the speed limit but also being cautious with his movements. A quick changing in lanes shook the van slightly and squeezed a groan from the young man.

Olivers' eyes opened and he lifted his head quickly. "Roy? Roy can you hear me?" The brunettes' feature were tense with pain and his voice hoarse. "T-Thea..is she..alright?" Oliver nodded and pulled the boy close once more so he would be able to hear him better. "She's fine thanks to you."

Roy coughed slightly and suddenly gasped his eyes snapping open. He writhed in Oliver's arms and his mentor quickly lowered him to the floor, pulling off the young mans' hoodie he could see a dark bruising along his side. "Roy what hurts? you need to tell me!" Roy was struggling to breathe gasping loudly, desperately, it a reflex to the pain. Though instinctive and beyond control each intake of air was injuring him further building pressure within his chest. A rib had been fractured when he was hit and Olivers' caring embrace had severed the bone completely breaking it, plunging it into his lung.

Oliver noticed the tightness of skin in that area. "Your lung is punctured.." He reached into his quiver pulling out an arrow "I have to get the air out, or it's going to kill you..do you trust me?" Roy nodded quickly and Oliver pulled him close "hold your breath..this is going to hurt." His hand moved forward and the arrow stabbed through skin and flesh making a cutting sound 'shunk!'

Roy tensed at the painful stab of an arrow piercing between his ribs it fueled the agonized scream into his mentors' ear. Oliver turned the arrow so the puncture could let air escape. He then reached into his quiver once more, and got an injector from a different type of arrow and pushed it inside the wound. Roy grunted in pain but quickly sighed in relief as the pressure was removed from his chest.

He went limp again and Oliver stared at him in concern Roy couldn't maintain consciousness and that was not a good sign.

"How much further Diggle?" Oliver asked from the back of the speeding vehicle.  
>The driver grunted as he pulled into the parking lot. "We're here!"<br>Oliver's phone buzzed and Thea texted him

'Roy is heading to the hospital please let me know if you find out which one he is in.'

He sighed and texted back 'I'll see what I can I can do, are you ok?'

She replied. 'Thanks to him I am this is all my fault.'

Oliver swallowed slightly.  
>'Thea blaming yourself isn't going to help Roy..I'll let you know if I find out where he is.'<p>

The man slid his phone back into his pocket and took the oxygen mask off of the young man quickly walking towards the entrance of the hospital.


	3. Blood Brother

The bright light had no effect on Roy as the doctor forced open his eye glancing the beam of white it over his pupil. "No response he's going into shock somebody get me some monitor lines stat!" I want a bag of morphine and IV on this kid now!" She jogged along beside the cart glancing over her shoulder to see no one. The Arrow had come and gone in a matter of moments.

Oliver Queen made his way to the roof top changing out of his uniform and storing it in a duffel bag, tossing the bag into the van he quickly stormed forward into the health center and asked for Roy Harper.

"Are you family related?" The blonde nurse asked her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The man sighed. "No, but-" She huffed "Do you know if he has any current family?"  
>"I really don't know..he's just nineteen there must be someone.." The nurse nodded "Can you please tell me his full name? if he has no family close friends are allowed because, well someone has to make the decisions.."<p>

Those words made Olivers' stomach tighten. "I'm sorry, what do you mean 'make the decisions' ?" His eyes squinting with uncomfortable, and frustrated curiosity. The woman glanced at him. "Sir I can't disclose that information with you unless you can provide me with the patients' full name proving you do know him."

Oliver sighed and lowered his head. "Roy William Harper junior." He said as he texted his sister. "I found him, so far it's not sounding good Thea.." His sister immediately responded "Are they allowing visitors?" Oliver huffed and responded as honestly as he could "I'm not sure I'm talking to one of the nurses now."

The young woman ran it through their databases "Well his father is deceased and mother is in drug rehab no aunts or uncles or record, or grandparents so Mr Queen since you are the first to arrive and are clearly a legal adult for the time being at least you are acting as Roy Harpers' legal guardian unless someone of blood relation shows up."

Oliver sighed in relief, "Thank you can you tell me how he is doing so far?"

"For the moment he's stable..he had a lot of internal bleeding though, and we think he may have some swelling around his brain if its minor this is just his bodys' way of giving him time to recover, but if the injury is severe...he may never wake up."

Oliver was baffled he had just spoken with Roy, "Wait he's in a coma?!" He asked blinking in confusion.

The woman nodded "You can come see him now I'll take you to his room." Oliver quickly, eagerly followed after her his eyes locked on the back of her head as they approached the room he took a breath to gather himself. His timing couldn't have been worse there was chaos in the room frantic shouts from one doctor to another and Oliver heard some of it "His pulse is weakening! where the hell is that O negative?!" "Right here!" One nurse brushed past Oliver and quickly inserted the feed line into Roys' other IV to replenish his blood supply. "This is our last bag!"  
>The lead doctor growled. "You've got to be kidding this isn't enough find me a donor!" Oliver rolled up his sleeve. "You've got one." He quickly rolled up his long sleeve and walked around the doctors "What is your blood type ?" "O Negative." He simply stated staring at Roy his vision becoming cloudy.<p>

The heart monitor alarm went off and the doctor growled. "Get me the defibrillator!" She allowed the panels to charge to two-hundred volts. "Clear!" She shouted giving everyone a moment to remove their hands before she zapped Roys' bare chest. His body tensed under the contact back arching. "No response charge to four hundred!" The defibrillator hummed as it's panels recharged. The doctors looked at Oliver "Give me a hand." He quickly approached "What do you need me to do?" "Just start chest compressions avoid putting too much weight on the left side he has a broken rib."

Oliver placed his hands on the young mans' pale skin and sighed pushing down firmly. Recalling the time he had been injected with Mirakuru his own voice echoing inside his head. "I am not leaving anyone else to die! You're strong kid! Fight..c'mon FIGHT!"  
>He looked up at Roy who seemed eerily peaceful. "Don't you dare give up on me kid...Roy!"<p>

"Clear!" Oliver pulled his hands back and stared at the heart monitor which began to beat. The doctor sighed. "Good job stepping up when I needed you Mr. Queen..he's out of the woods, for now.

Oliver texted Thea and the others his hospital and room number while the nurse began a direct blood transfusion line. He waited till the room was clear before scooting close with his chair sighing as he observed Roy with his glassy blue eyes. "Don't die on me..Arsenal.." He rested his head beside the others' shoulder and closed his eyes when he awoke the Iv in his arm was gone and Thea stepped into the room. "The nurses told me you donated blood." Oliver nodded. She smiled softly. "Guess that means you guys are brothers now." She said with a light smirk." Oliver chuckled lightly glancing down at Roy "Ya hear that? Someones gotta toughen you up."

The came and sat on Olivers leg sighing slightly. "This, feels so surreal..he was right there one second..and the next he was literally on top of the car." Oliver shushed her quietly. "The best thing we can do for Roy is stay positive for all we know he can hear us."

Thea glanced at her older brother. "Do you think so?" He shrugged "Hard to tell but it's nice to think he can.."


	4. Remembering the Past

Somebody To Die For

A nurse came by soon afterwards once the room had cleared out. "Hello I'll be keeping you up to date with Roy my name is Emily but you can call me 'Em' for short. We're going to be taking Roy to get a cat scan now, so I am going to have to ask you to please leave the room. You can come back once the tests are complete." Oliver nodded and followed Thea out. He held the young brunette as they watch Roy be wheeled away for examination. The young woman trembled and sighed. Oliver rubbed her on her back and pulled her close into a caring hug. "Shhh, how about we go get a bite to eat?" Thea shook her head. "I can't even think about food right now Ollie.." He nodded "I know me either just seemed like something , appropriate to say..hospital food sucks." Thea couldn't help but chuckle slightly and glanced at her big brother. "You're such a goof."

Soon Roy was being wheeled back into his room and Oliver and Thea quickly reentered the room. The nurse Emily smiled lightly at them. "Mr Queen I need to speak with you alone.." Thea blinked "So I have to leave?" The nurse sighed lightly and nodded "I'm sorry it's hospital policy, we're only allowed to discuss health matters with abyone other than the one assigned to guardian." Thea glanced at Oliver. "Ollie listen to me, don't let him suffer, alright? Not for me." He nodded "Of course Thea ."

Thea Queen slowly left the room, and all was quiet for a moment, before Emily spoke. "Roy received a concussion from the force of the impact, we suspect his temple area glanced off the top of the truck, when his body was forced over the windshield, we've also found fragments of glass, which we removed upon discovery, His wounds aren't life threatening, and we aren't sure why he isn't waking up, sometimes in cases like this the person has trouble regaining consciousness, of course we have no way of knowing what he is enduring mentally. It could be he doesn't realize Thea is safe or his memory could be replaying. He could be reliving the accident over and over since those were his last conscious moments. The mind tends to run wild when it is allowed free reign. We need to find a way to breach that wall he's put up, to convince him he and Thea are safe..Visiting hours are over so you will be the only one permitted to stay."

Oliver sighed and slowly left the room to inform Thea she would have to go home. She looked at her brother with a soft sigh "Hey, if anyone can get through that hard head of yours, it's you." Oliver sighed lightly and soon reentered the room walking over to Roy he sighed and leaned down whispering in his ear. "Roy can you hear me? I need you to show me a sign to let me know you are somewhat conscious, you're mind is running away with you it's trying to protect you by blocking out reality now show me you can hear me."

Roy stood in a vastly white room until he heard Olivers' voice speak to him he glanced around looking for the source he could feel the mans' strong hand touching his shoulder and it gave him a sensation of warmth. He focused hard, head pounding as he clenched his hand, fingers wrapping around his mentors'

Oliver sighed in relief and rested his head against Roys neck "Good boy..now I need you to decide..do you want to live or die? You're on a very thin line and it won't be easy facing what you are going to encounter, but you have to know, that what I kept from you it was in the hope you would never have to relive it..There is more from the night you overdosed on the mirakuru and I'm going to help you through it..all of it.

Roy sat down within his consciousness and inhaled deeply as Oliver instructed "Imagine you a light as air, you mustn't make a sound, now let go Roy and don't be afraid."

The young man opened his eyes and looked in front of him Sin smiled "Hey yo abercromie, wait Roy, have you been in a fight?" He shoved her away pushing her against a car and a friend of Sins' shouted. "Hey! is this guy bothering you Sin?" She quickly returned to Roy trying to calm him down "No its' cool just leave him alone." The man spoke again "What you got a problem tough guy?" Sin stepped towards the other "Seriously just leave him alone." Another man tired to hit Roy, likely thinking a fight was about to break out and Roy snapped his arm without hesitation, then slammed another through a windshield, lastly Sin tried to get his attention off of the men that had come to her defense "Roy stop it!" He struck her hard, back handing her across the face, and knocking her to the ground.

Oliver watched as Roy shed a single tear and he sighed "Roy you have to keep going..please..it's by facing our pasts that we go stronger.."

The young man sat and tried to calm himself taking in a deep shaking breath he focused again and suddenly found himself in the clock tower.  
>Locking gazes with Sarah. She came at him and struck him with her bo staff. He broke the weapon in half and hurled her across the room with hardly any effort.<br>Oliver stepped forward launching an injector arrow filled with Tibetan Pit Viper venom to sedate Roy but he caught it. Eyes blazing as the man removed his hood and mask. "It's Oliver..it's me..what you're doing right now..it's because of the mirakuru, you're a good person Roy! You have a conscious and a soul I need you to use those and fight this! You can do it!"

Roy ignored his Mentors' pleas and lunged for him throwing several punches and grasped Oliver by the front of his suit slamming him into a metal support beam. The older male dropped groaning and tried to stand up but Roy stomped his leg and heard the bone crunch beneath his foot. Oliver screamed in agony and lay on the ground. Roy simply left him there. Punching a hole through the floor and dropping to the ground floor.

Roy gripped Olivers' hand firmly and within his consciousness he put his hands in his hair sobbing bitterly. The one man, he had put faith in, admired, trusted, he had hurt even after Oliver had saved him multiple times. He had caused him harm, actual physical pain.

Oliver sighed noticing the forced small breaths in his chest and pulled him close. "Roy listen to me, I've already forgiven you, do you hear me? You weren't yourself that night  
>Slade used you, and you lost control. I know you're a good kid."<p>

Roy could feel Olivers' breath on his ear and the caring sternness in his tone. He willed his head to lower and nuzzle into his neck where his tears dripped down without restraint. Oliver held him by the back of his head.

The young man swallowed as he faced himself to continue, stabbing the cop in the heart and wounding another then he stared at Thea she pleaded with him "Roy I know the man I fell in love with is still in there fight this!"  
>He gripped her by her throat holding her in the air and Roy watched he struggle within his firm grasp. Canary appeared gun pointed and Sin and Thea pleaded for her not to shoot ,but she did hitting him in the leg. Roy swallowed as he heard himself say "Kill me please."<br>Then three arrows hit him in the chest and he collapsed.

Roy sobbed bitterly as he recalled trying to kill Thea and Oliver quickly tightened his hold

"Roy listen to me, you're like a little brother to me, and I know you would never hurt my little sister! Thea has forgiven you already! Don't you even think about letting this get the best of you! Don't you dare waste the times I saved you, I saved you because I believe in you, and I'm going to keep believing in you until you're dead now beat this!"

Roy groaned as he faced the final obstacle. Thea was standing in the road and he raced towards her shoving her back but his eyes couldn't tell if she had mad it or not then the car hit him and sent him slamming to the ground.

He could hear Olivers' words from the night of the prototype earthquake machine echo. "Focus on Thea! I know you love her, because I've seen it! Save my sister! she needs you right now or she's dead."

Oliver whispered into his ear. "Let go Roy."


	5. Rest in Peace

Roy swallowed as he confronted the images before him the voices all sounding in unison.

"No one's gonna miss me.."'

"You're strong kid!"

"You really dont care if you live or die?"

"Fight, c'mon fight!"

"I'm just a waste..."

"You're a good person Roy!"

"Roy listen to me listen to my voice! I have to believe the man I fell in love with is still inside there somewhere..you have to fight you're strong, you can fight this, Fight this!

Time passed in a blur and soon Felicity and Diggle were standing by Roys' bed. The blonde sighed wiping her eyes. "Any signs of improvement Oliver?" He sighed "Some..it's hard to say he's been still for a long time..I think he's fighting trying to push through the mental barriers." He sighed "Lets give him and Thea some time alone together." Felicity nodded and her and Diggle followed behind Oliver as they slowly stepped out into the hallway. Thea slipped inside and sat beside him holding his hand sniffling as she rested the side of her face against his chest. "Roy..I love you...I've never felt this way about anyone else..please don't leave me.." She began to sob and Roys' eyes shifted underneath his closed eyelids. a tear running down his cheek as he slowly raised his hand caressing the side of her face. "I told you life with you would win every time." She gasped glancing up at him "Roy! you're awake! Oli-" Roy pulled her close for a kiss. Oliver walked into the room quickly averting his eyes feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I can see you're feeling better." Roy glanced at the older male with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Oliver smiled slightly "Thea may I speak to Roy for a moment? alone." She got up and walked over to easy "Go easy on him." Oliver smirked. "Nope."

Roy sat up as Oliver approached him. "Is the part where you beat me up for kissing your sister?" Oliver scoffed "If thea didn't want to be kissed, she would have beat you up herself." He smiled softly gazing at the boy. "This is the part where I tell, you not to ever scare me like that again. I've lost enough family I can't lose anymore."

The young man raised his brow. "Are you actually referring to me as family?" Oliver nodded "I trust you Roy literally with my life and I've always tried to guide, direct, and teach you , the way I was to help you put aside your past and embrace your future.

Roy nodded "You saved me..again..I wouldn't have made it without your help." Oliver ruffled the young mans hair. "Hey, I'm always gonna look out for my partner." Roy scoffed and pushed his hand away. "You're becoming a bit soft there 'partner'." Oliver smirked and held his gaze. "That's 'brother' to you kid."  
>Roy blinked. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Oliver pulled up his sleeve revealing a small bandage on his arm. Roy blinked. "You literally gave me your blood?" Oliver nodded and smiled softly as Roy seemed to be lost for words. "We're family now." Pulling the young man close he touched foreheads with him. "Get some rest little brother." Roy nodded and swallowed the small lump in his throat, he had never had someone act so selfless towards him. He watched as Oliver sat down beside him.<p>

Oliver chuckled slightly and Roy glanced at him "What's funny?" The older man smiled mischievously. "Nothing, I just get to kick your butt more often now." Roy scoffed "Trust me training with you is plenty of a butt kicking." Oliver shook his head. "Nah, that's not for fun." Roy glowered slightly. "Hey c'mon I'm don't wanna be your personal punching bag." Oliver chuckled "But you're already so good at whining about it." Roy rolled his eyes and Oliver grabbed him in a headlock. "Hey! get off, Ollie!"

Oliver chuckled and noogied him gently. Roy grunted. "c'mon! you're messing up my hair!"

Felicity came in and paused "Am I interrupting you two? or, I could come back later." Oliver released Roy and Felicity sat with her tablet on the edge of Roys hospital bed. "Bromance is so adoreable." Roy squinted "Bro what?" "Bromance its where two straight men show affection towards each other." Roy glanced at her. "He wasn't being affectionate he was being something else.." 

Oliver smirked. "It's time for you to get some sleep kiddo." Roy looked at Oliver. "Are you seriously gonna call me that?" Oliver shrugged "You called me 'Ollie' " Roy huffed "I was in the middle of getting knuckles grinded into my skull pronouncing your full name wasn't a big concern to me." Oliver gave him a slightly stern gaze "Sleep Roy."

The young man huffed and slowly leaned back. Roy closed his eyes drifting off into his thoughts, but now they were his own. The chaotic storm in his mind had calmed and he could rest peacefully knowing she was safe.

End.  
>I hope you guys enjoyed the bromance as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br>I MAY be writing a batman and Robin fic soon still working it over in my head. If it does become something its going to be very father son driven.


End file.
